Karvan Tahi-Smith
Backstory Karvan Tahi-Smith was abandoned as a baby under a stone dragon statue in a town called Hing-Dai in the country of Nihon Ja. He was found by the mayor's wife Hana Tahi and taken in by the family. As he grew up he never felt 100% like a Tahi and not knowing his real family name, he went by the name Karvan Sword which he gave himself because he wanted to become a master swordsman and knew if he took the last name Sword he couldn't let himself fail at that skill he so highly desired. Growing up he was told the tale of "The Legendary Black-Swordsman" who was feared and respected across the world. His sword skills were said to be unmatched and that he had never been defeated in the 1,000+ years he has supposedly been around. Karvan immediately set his sights on becoming so skilled a swordsman he could challenge the Black-Swordsman and beat him to claim the title of "Legendary Swordsman" himself. He trained constantly with his Older Step-Brother, Hiro Tahi, who became the head of the village guard and then Commander of the Nihon Ja forces, never managing to beat Hiro until the day he was leaving Hing-Dai to achieve his goal of finding and beating the Black-Swordsman. Character: Karvan Tahi-Smith: Started as: Player Character (Michael) Class: Monk Lv. 11 Duskblade Lv. 10 Wizard Lv. 17* Personality: (Start) Arrogant & Uncaring of what his actions caused / (End) Forward-thinking & Analyzing Looks: 6'5" / Blue Eyes, Black Hair / As Nekoti: Hair w/ Red Hair Chunk & Black Ears & Tail w/ Red tips Age: 19 Race: Human -> Nekoti -> Human -> Outsider Lv. 20* Alignment: CG Religion/Patron Deity: Saviani God Level: 7 D&D Edition: 3.5 * = After attaining Godhood Bushido Tahi-Smith: Started as: Dragon Egg* (Michael) Class: Gold Dragon Lv. ??? Personality: Loyal & Protective Looks: Colossal / Bright Yellow Eyes, Gold Scales Age: Months old Race: Gold Dragon Alignment: N Religion/Patron Deity: N/A *= Got after Godhood Relation: Descendent of: Juno Octo Grandson of: Romulus Smith Son of: Todd Smith & Eliza Mercer Adopted Son of: Shiro & Hana Tahi Half-Brother of: Elizabeth Smith, Ripley "Raid" Smith & Basil Sage Adopted Brother of: Hiro Tahi Husband of: Datiani Uncle of: Rema Smith Ancestor of: Derek & Dinah Tahi-Smith Part of The Coast Party, The Unconventionals, with following Member: Ruby Rales, Morr, Panzer Hollowvasser (Former), Carver Ardoris (Formed B-Team and became Leader), Bianca Lastrad (Became part of B-Team), Drix the Blurg (Became part of B-Team then Deceased), Brocklebank Lastrad (Former (after becoming a literal Moon)), Kitty (Former), Merci (Former), WizDog (Former), Liquid Ricky (Former), Vezsiq (Former), Verrell (Former), Laav (Former) Kids (Descriptions Based On The Coast Timeline): 1. Hana – Human Girl Spear Fighter Twin w/ #2 2. Dahlia – Nekoti Girl Druid Twin w/ #1 3. Dalisar – Nekoti Boy Arcane Archer Triplet w/ #4&5 4. Todd – Human Boy Duskblade Triplet w/ #3&5 5. Jeremiah- Human Boy Dawnblade Triplet w/ #3&4 6. Daphne – Nekoti Girl Artificer Twin w/ #7 7. Desibia – Nekoti Girl Healer Twin w/ #6 8. Donnel – Human Boy Bard Twin w/ #9 9. Rema – Nekoti Girl Paladin Twin w/ #8 10. Ramsey – Human Boy Mystic Theurge Only child 11. Derek – Human Boy Defensive Fighter Twin w/ #12 12. Dinah – Nekoti Girl Kensei Monk Twin w/ #11 13. Jason – Nekoti Boy Sorcerer Twin w/ #14 14. Hiro – Human Boy Knight Twin w/ #13 Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * Sword Sense: Can sense the nearest Legendary Sword to him knowing an exact direction of it and then figures out an exact location of the sword once he got to 2 perpendicular directions from the sword. He also gained a +10 on appraise for swords & can identify swords freely Item(s): * Charmed Bracelet of Armed Harm: Stores limitless items & takes 1hr to store item. Anything called from it is a free action and spawns in the main-hand of the wearer Effect: Halves all weight of items stored into it *(There are more but too many to list)* Weapon'(s):' * Wind That Blows Blossoms from Trees: +5 Basteredsword Ability: 20ft Sword Strike (can be used as many times as sword attacks) * Shay Inferos Laventador (Golden): +8 Longsword Ability: Shoots Light Beam during day at +18 at 3d6 Range: 60ft {Translation: Golden Hell Raiser} * Terra Kusa (Grass): +5 Multitool Ability: Turns into Shield +5, Sentient Whip (30ft range), Dagger & Longsword {Translation: Grass of the Earth} * Calamity Dragun: +5 Greatsword Ability: Expel 15ft cone of d4 CON damage & Chaotic Dmg * Blacksword: +5 Basteredsword & Handaxe * Aon Solas: +10 Basteredsword Abilities: Life Drinking 3 Once per day & 5ft cube of darkness {Translation: One Light} * Bow Breaker: +1 Greatsword Ability: Deals full damage to boats and airships * Herald of the Desert Nights: +1 Claymore Ability: 3x per day instant action +1 full plate & Charge attack forms 2 Sand Knights, moving max move speed in a straight line to hit your target again or hit other targets Attack Bonus +13 Dmg 3d4+9 and vanish after the charge Adventure: The Coast Karvan set out on his journey crossing the ocean-lake (Yes it's dumb) to the city of Tal Vasaris where he challenged some random swordsman on the street to a duel and won, which lead him to meeting a Knight by the name of Panzer Hollowvasser, whom he immediately challenges to a duel.... which was an awful idea since Knights are great at specifically dueling, which Karvan did not know. He lost... instantly and thoroughly. After the fight Karvan asked Panzer to teach him what he knows, agreeing they decided to travel together. They went into a near-by tavern where they met two other individuals, Kitty & Merci, that were interested in the history and story of The Black-Swordsman and so with a common goal joined Karvan on his journey. At some point Panzer fell asleep and for some reason a bar fight ensued and Karvan knocked-out a lot of people and so in a hurry the party had to leave so Karvan grabbed Panzer and carried him out of the town so he wouldn't get arrested for being associated with him. As they were escaping they ran into another person, Carver Ardoris, who ended up joining the group. The group started traveling, with Panzer thinking he was kidnapped by Karvan for a bit, which isn't technically inaccurate, depending on who you ask. The group got to the mall-city of Cliffside where they ended up fighting a group of people attacking a merchant in the city, where Karvan almost died. After the battle the merchant offered the party a discount on his wears. After items were bought and information was found on The Black-Swordsman, which they were told someone in a place called Besse Suprem might know where he is, and got a Goliath to join them named Brocklebank Lastrad who wanted to become the moon. Upon leaving Cliffside Karvan was approched by a god offering him a strength boost and an ability to sense Legendary Swords (which was a thing in the world. Basically really strong swords with amazing abilities). At somepoint the part found the magic item "The Deck of Many Things" which they decided to use after they got out of the dungeon they were in, Merci got a Keep, Panzer got a lot of money... twice totalling 100,000g, Karvan got a undo card and a banishment to hell... which he then undid. They got to the city and Karvan pulled another card that granted him a legendary +5 Longsword from the Sun God which he named Shay Inferos Laventador which he shortened to Gold (cause the sword was clear with gold writting in the middle of the blade). Then some combat happened and they got to the Nekoti kingdom. Once they entered the kingdom Karvan met the Nekoti General Datiani and challenged her to a duel, which was an incredibly close fight with Karvan getting the win, starting their spark of interest in each other. While in the kingdom the group challenged the royal family to combat which ended very very poorly for the family... Karvan almost killed Datiani by a boost of magic from a broken custom item that was real broke and then nerfed. Afterwords Karvan and Datiani hung-out and Karvan got special stones crafted that would let them communicate with each other over any distance which he called "Cell-Stones". After that the party went to another city found a bard named Laav, who hung around for a little bit then went his seperate ways. They then went back to Besse Suprem finding a Wizard named Morr who then joined the party, and then they set off into the Bone Swamp to find The Black-Swordsman. The party meets up with The Black-Swordsman after traveling for days through the bone swamp... Adventure: Korits Karvan Tahi-Smith grew up in the coastal city of Hing-Dai on the Ark known as Coast. Abandoned and without family was found by the Mayor's wife and taken in by the family. One day his mother was recounting the tale of the Legendary Black Swordsman which inspired the young boy to take up a sword and make something of himself. He set out to learn what he could of Swordsmanship through self learning and dueling with his older Step-Brother, Hiro, through his training he learned he had a natural affinity for it. Karvan excelled greatly at martial combat and combat casting, accomplishing combat feats faster than anyone around him. Finally when he had truly surpassed everyone in his village he decided to set out to find the man of legend and beat him. So he left the city, as he reached the land across the ocean-lake he met a Knight by the name of Panzer Hollowvasser, who was traveling the land in search of strong fighters to improve himself and help him with a moral dilemma. The two decided to team up and help improve each other. They headed out towards the City of Bessesuprem, to meet up with the royal family, and where Karvan would meet his future wife Datiani. Upon arriving in the city they spent time learning about the Black Swordsmans location and training with the family. On the last day they were spending in the city they challenged the royal family to a duel, beating them even though it was 2 v 4. Upon leaving the city they ran into a Wizard by the name of Morr, who was traveling to improve himself and his magic so after talking for a bit they invited him to the team. Once they had arrived in the Bone Swamp south of the city, The group stumbled upon an Artificer by the name of Ruby Rales. She asked if she could join them in their adventure to gain strength of her own without the worry of others. After a bit of time getting to know each other, they agreed to head out to fulfill Karvan's goal: beating the legendary Black swordsman. Through their journey, the 4 grew close, learning of their similar lives and issues they all had to deal with growing up. The 4 formed a tight nit group and came to call themselves "The Unconventionals"... Continued on - The Unconventionals - Page.